Passing Notes
by No Mansion In Miami
Summary: What happens when our favorite duo, Austin & Ally, pass notes to each other in class? Read to find out! One-shot. Rated T for swearing. Words: 2,222


**Hey guys! Guess who's back! That's right... this girl! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with real life stuff, and I've been editing some of the chapters from my other stories so there's no mistakes. That and I've been writing a pre-written story. Aside form all that, I decided to try and make a one-shot!**

**Words: 2,222**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Stuck On You by Ross Shor Lynch**

* * *

It was Monday, and was giving the class a boring lecture. Half of the class was asleep which included Dallas, Ethan, Cassidy, Kira, Trish, and even Dez! The other half of the class was awake, but very few of them were paying attention, most of them were texting people on there cell phones. Ally Dawson, being the goodie two shoes she is, was taking notes. Austin Moon on the other hand, was deep in thought about something, until he grabbed his notebook and ripped out a page. He quickly jotted something down.

Next thing Ally knew, there was a piece of paper on her desk. She look up at the teacher only to notice that she had just so happened to be sleeping. Ally took the paper and unfolded it. On the paper was:

_Why are you taking notes? -AMM_

She looked over at Austin and scribbled something down. Once she was done, she tossed the paper on his desk, then pulled out her beloved book. She never pulled it out in class, unless she had a sudden idea for a song, but when she did she would always make sure to keep it hidden from everyone's view. Of course, Ally didn't want anyone to see what she had written, but this time it was for a different reason. She was actually doodling something.

Austin quickly grabbed the note to see:

_I don't want to fail Austin. This could be on a test! Why aren't you taking notes? Don't you care about your future? -AMD_

Shaking his head, he wrote a quick reply. Ally was always worried about something. He tossed the paper back on her desk, then pulled out his phone and started look at his Tweeter.

Ally put her book back in her bag before she grabbed the note. When she read it, she couldn't help but smile. It read:

_I don't really care about my future, as long as you, Trish, and Dez are in it, I'm good. You don't have to take notes on everything you know. What are you writing in you book this time, or is it something secret? -AMM_

Ally quickly wrote back, so she could read. She just loved reading so much! If only she had enough books to last her until the end of the week. 30 books just wasn't enough!

Austin was reading the note that was placed on his desk. It was form someone named Amanda? It said:

_Want to go to my place later? -Amanda_

Oh great, another girl that thinks all rockstars are man whores. He wrote:

_Sorry, but I can't. I'm not that type of guy. -Austin_

He passed it to the person behind him, which just so happened to be Amanda. Then, he picked up the note from Ally. On the note was:

_That's so sweet! It's a secret, and if you touch my book, you die! We can't go to Sonic Boom later. How about my place? -AMD_

He chuckled a little at that last part. Austin quickly wrote something down, which caused Amanda, who was reading over his shoulder, to screech.

"Oh! So you'll fuck her," Amanda screams pointing at Ally, "but not me? I'm so much prettier than her! Not to mention richer!" Everyone in class was staring at Austin, Amanda and Ally. The screaming cause everyone, including the teacher, to wake-up.

"For your information Amanda, I'm going over to Ally's house to work on our songs!" Austin shouted, not quite as loud as Amanda, furious about what she said about Ally. "By the way, Ally is way prettier than you'll ever be. I don't care how rich you are! Your personality is what counts, not how much money you have!" Austin spoke. He meant every word of it. He doesn't care about the fame, the fortune, or the looks. All that counts is the personality, it's just a bonus if they're hot.

"Amanda! I will not tolerate with your language! To the principle's office now!" yelled pointing to the door. This was the 5th time she's swore in class and got caught. A minute after she left, the bell rang.

As everyone exited the class, Ally walked over to Austin. Luckily, he was still at his desk.

"Did you mean what you said?" Was the first words that came out of Ally's mouth.

"I meant every word of it. I'll see at your place later. Bye," Austin stated as he went to walk out of the classroom.

"Wait," Austin halted right away,"I just wanted to say thank you," Ally said. Then she leant up and kissed his cheek, waving as she walked out of the classroom to her next class.

* * *

It was now Tuesday and every girl in school, except for Trish and Cassidy, was wearing a low cut top. Ever since some kid screamed Titty Tuesday in the hallway, it had truly become Titty Tuesday. The worst part was the teachers were in on it too. Nothing makes you wants to make you vomit more than seeing teachers on Tuesday, except seeing them naked. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Team Austin & Ally were in math, the teacher, was sitting at her desk putting grades into the computer. was a nice teacher, so she let her students sit wherever they wanted to, so Austin & Ally sat next to each other and Trish & Dez sat behind them. Austin always used this to his advantage when he couldn't find the answer to a problem, which happens a lot. Math isn't his best subject.

Austin loves sitting next to Ally on Tuesday. Mainly because she wears a low cut top, lower than usual, but not low to the wear you can see entire chest area of course. On Tuesdays, Ally is always in a really good mood for some reason, so she always has a smile on her face, and we all know Austin loves her smile.

Some people were finishing tests, so everyone had to be quiet. It's always completely silent in the room unless the teacher is talking. Austin had something he needed to tell Ally today, but he knew if he talked he could get in trouble, so he got out a piece of paper, wrote down a few words and moved the paper to Ally's desk.

Ally was studying when she notice Austin had put a note on her desk. She grabbed the paper and opened it. It read:

_I need to tell you something really important. -AMM_

She jotted down an answer and gave the paper back to the blonde next to her. Then, she continued studying for a test in her next class, Social Studies.

Austin noticed that Ally didn't bother to fold the paper back up, so he could see what she had wrote. She wrote:

_Then tell me! You know you can tell me anything. -AMD_

Austin started writing down. What he was going to tell her was going to take a while to write, but hopefully it'll be worth it in the end. It was so long that he had to flip the page over! By the time he was half way done, his hand was hurting like hell.

When he finally finished, the bell rang signaling that class was over. He shoved the paper into his folder. Then he walked over to Ally. She was heading out the door already, but Austin caught up to her before she got out of sight.

"Hey. I'll see you at Sonic Boom later. Okay? Bye," He said, then gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking away. Ally stood in the place she was standing shocked. After a few seconds, she smiled as she touched the cheek Austin had just kissed before heading to class.

* * *

It was now Wednesday, or Hump Day as a lot of people like to call it. Austin still had the note he wrote for Ally in his backpack, but he wasn't sure if he was gonna give it to her yet, or at all. He had poured his heart and soul into that note, all for nothing? I think not. There is no way he's not going to be able to wait until next week to give her it.

The duo was in English again, and the teacher was giving a boring lecture that just about everyone, including her, falls asleep to. By the looks of it, she was going to pass out at any moment. Ally, for a change, wasn't taking notes, she did have a notebook she was writing in, but it was a note for Austin. She wrote:

_What's up? -AMD_

Austin, used to the random notes on his desk, noticed it immediately, so he wrote:

_Nothing much. You? -AMM_

Ally decided not to pull out her book to write in, so she could write notes to her super sexy crush. When it landed on her desk, she wrote:

_Just talking to this super hot guy… -AMD_

_Do I happen to know this guy? -AMM_

_You know him better than anyone else -AMD_

_Is it… Austin Moon by any chance? -AMM_

_Maybe, maybe not. -AMD_

_Just admit you think I'm sexy. We all know it's true, so you don't have to hide it. -AMM_

_You're one cocky bastard aren't you. -AMD_

_ALLY! LANGUAGE! What's your middle name? I know it starts with a M. -AMM_

_FREEDOM OF SPEECH! My middle name is Marie. Your's starts with a M too MONICA! -AMD_

_Did you know, if you married someone with a last name that starts with a M, we'd have the same initials? -AMM_

_Who could that person be… -AMD_

_Me. -AMM_

Austin took out the piece of paper that he had wrote on yesterday, and folded it and gave it to Ally as soon as the bell rang. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do the next day…

* * *

It was Friday, there was no school on Thursday because the power went out. Austin & Ally got to avoid each other for a day before they had to talk about the note. I assume you all want to know what's on the note, but just to warn you, it was actually a song. Here's the song:

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind_

_By your side_

_I'm tongue tied_

_Sweaty palms_

_I turn red_

_You think have no confidence_

_But I do_

_Just not with you_

_Now I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying_

_My best with this song_

_To tell you_

_What can I do_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping_

_You feel what I do_

_'Cause I told_

_Mom about you_

_I told her_

_What can I do_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night_

_Sticks to the moon_

_Girl_

_I'm stuck on you_

_Look at me perfectionist_

_Yeah I'm a workaholic_

_I'm on my phone_

_I feel at home_

_I don't like rules_

_But make bed_

_Floss to keep my teeth perfect_

_Yeah it's true_

_I got issues_

_So I'm singing all the words_

_I'm scared to say_

_Yeah_

_So forgive me_

_If I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best with this song_

_To tell you_

_What can I do_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm hoping_

_You feel what I do_

_'Cause I told_

_Mom about you_

_I told her_

_What can I do_

_I'm stuck on you_

_And like the night_

_Sticks to the moon_

_Girl_

_I'm stuck on you_

_I'm stuck on you_

6 words were on the bottom of the note. Those six words were:

_I love you Ally Marie Dawson!_

Hopefully, Ally will love it. I guess Austin's about to find out, because Ally is walking over to him right now. To Austin's surprise, Ally didn't even say a word, just walk up to him and kissed him square on the lips. Drawing attention from everyone around them. Of course, he kissed back. As cliche as it sounds, he felt fireworks, sparks, whatever you want to call it. Guess what? Ally felt it too.

When they finally pulled away, they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. That was until Ally decided to speak.

"Austin, I love you too," Ally said before she lent back up to give him another kiss. After they pulled away, Austin decided to speak this time.

"Will you, Ally Marie Dawson, do me the extreme honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Of course, Austin Monica Moon," Ally replied with a little giggle at the end before she kissed him again. Austin was way to happy to care that she just said his embarrassing middle name in front of most of their grade.

That day, Ally thought, 'maybe passing notes is a good thing.' She was right about that.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it! If you like this one, I'll make another, but you have to review. If you want to, you can follow my twitter R5fan102501**

**- No Mansion In Miami**


End file.
